Little Red Caroline
by C. Jane Wright
Summary: Caroline is pissed as she goes to bed but a long, nightmarish dream changes her mind. Will she be able to take down the big, bad wolf? Caroline x Klaus. Spin off on Little Red Riding Hood. Warning: Lemons.


Author's Note: Hi all! I wasn't planning to publish this but it came to me in a dream (literally). I love the idea of Caroline and Klaus together almost as much as Damon and Elena (DELENA FOREVER). Btw, I feel like their theme song should be "Frozen" by Madonna (if anyone writes this songfic, let me know!). Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Geez, why is life getting so out of control? Seriously, things sucks so much that I find myself remembering the not-so-good old days when I was bitchy, ignorant, insecure cheerleader. Even though I'm a better person now, I can't help but yearn for the simple times when a broken nail was my greatest fear. Tyler has gone batshit crazy with that skanky wolf girl, Klaus has been as evil as ever, Jeremy-Stephan-Bonnie-cure drama is out of control, and Elena is sired to Damon of all people. I screamed into my pillow out of frustration. Someone please hand me a stake so I can end it all.

I sighed, the thought triggering a memory of my dying moment with Klaus. He had given me a choice that time. I did want to live. I really did. It was at that moment when I wondered why Klaus would choose evil when he a slimmer of humanity reflected in his eyes. That picture he drew of me and the horse proved there's something there, deep down.

Lying back, I forced myself to relax. I'd need all the energy I could get to deal with tomorrow. With my eyes closed, I could pretend nothing was wrong.

I pulled my hood up as I walked through the woods. It was daylight but the tall, thick trees kept most of the sunlight from coming through. Although this gave the forest an eerie, dark feel, I wasn't worried. After all, I'm going over to bring grandma some cake and butter. She's been sick for a while and my mom told me to help her out. I walked the path I knew like the back of my hand with lightness in my heart and a small smile. Grandma will be happy to see me.

Because of the slight chill, I pulled my bright blood-red cloak closer around me. A little hum came from my throat even though I didn't know why. Maybe it was because the forest was beautiful. Some butterflies flew past me and I watched some sweet bunnies hop away. I felt at peace on my long walk.

"Where are you going, little red?" the dark, rumbling voice came from behind.

I jumped slightly at being startled but when I turned around, I relaxed. Tyler leaned against a tree with a smirk on his mouth. He was different. He had thick black fur covering most of his clothed body and large pointy ears. For some reason, even though I know who he is, I feel like I don't really know him. I gestured to my basket.

"I'm going to grandma's house to give her cake and butter," I answered, thinking there's no reason not to tell him.

He crept closer, his eyes hungry and his smirk growing. "And just where does _she_ live?"

I didn't think anything of it. He was inches away from touching me and I wasn't exactly repelled by the thought. I easily replied, "Over the hill and through the woods."

"Then I'll go too," he finished, brushing against me as he moved.

He disappeared into the denser part of the forest without a glance back. I wasn't disturbed at all by that. In fact, I was more interested in the ethereal, green glow of the forest. For the first time, something struck me as odd about it. Then a beautiful purple and blue butterfly flew onto my hand and I forgot any suspicion.

Eventually I recalled I had to get to grandma's house. I walked on until I spotted the little cottage. I smiled at the thought of seeing her again. I quickly tapped on the door, pulling down my hood.

"Who's there?" came the strange voice. It didn't sound like grandma, but she was sick so that made sense.

"Grandma, it's me!" I called. "I brought cake and butter!"

"Come in," she softened her voice considerably. "I'm too sick to leave my bed."

I opened the unlocked door and rustled into the bedroom. Grandma lay in bed, looking… strange. Her face was mostly covered by a night big cap. The rest of her body was covered in the blankets. The only thing sticking out of the cap were her ears.

She hoarsely whispered, "Come into bed with me, my granddaughter. Don't be shy."

I suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, grandma, what big ears you have!"

Her cap shifted slightly as she answered in that coarse, low voice, "All the better to hear you with."

I caught a flash of large, black eyes before the cap covered them again.

Again, I had to exclaim, "Oh, grandma, what big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see you with," she growled as she flexed her hand beneath the blanket.

"Oh, grandma, what big hands you have!" I noted in surprise.

"All the better to grab you with!" her voice had turned darker and deeper. She jerked up sharply, the cap nearly falling off.

I pivoted back, taking a few steps to the door. "Oh, grandma, what a horribly big mouth you have!"

"All the better to eat you with!" Tyler jumped up, tossing all façade aside.

He transformed into a full wolf, angry and vicious. He growled at me, baring his gleaming, sharp teeth. I burst out the door but he was faster. He jumped in front of me, blocking my path.

I screamed, just now remembering that a bite from him can kill me. "Tyler, no!"

But I couldn't run. I was paralyzed by my own fear. He leaned back on his hackles, ready to pounce. I screamed again when he jumped in the air. The last thing I saw was his teeth aimed at my throat.

I waited for the pain— for death— but when I opened my eyes, I saw Klaus. His pouty lips were curled into a satisfied smile. There was something held carelessly on his shoulder and I recognized a bloodied hatchet. Panting from fear, I looked down to see Tyler's human head severed from his body.

The huntsman had killed the wolf.

I trembled at the thought of how close I came to dying. A hand on my shoulder forced me to look up.

"Le petit chaperon rouge, don't be afraid. I've rescued you, love," he said, pulling me close and running his hand through my hair.

This does nothing to comfort me. A small part of me wasn't sure how I knew those French words. "You're evil," I whisper, trying to pull away.

There is genuine hurt on his face at my words. "Yes, I am. I don't give a rat's ass about your grandmother. I've killed and tortured countless people. I've betrayed anyone stupid enough to trust me. Worst of all, I don't even care, because for me, I'll do what it takes to survive."

I stared up into those green, pained eyes. "But you don't want to survive. You want to live. Isn't that the reason for everything…" I trailed off, unsure what I was talking about.

His hold on me tightened almost painfully. He never looked away, his expression intense. But that's how it always is with him; intense, dangerous, heart stopping. It reminded me of a poem I read for English class: _the hunter is also a wolf_. I vaguely wondered why he would save me from one wolf, only to sacrifice me to another. "I feel something for you that won't die, no matter how hard I try to kill it. It's a weakness I can't crush. My destruction has come in the shape of a woman."

"Are you going to kill me?" my voice was small, vulnerable, as I helplessly searched his eyes.

"I've thought about it but if I do, I think I'd die."

I believed him as easily as anything else I've seen so far. My eyes flickered to his big, pouty lips.

"Caroline," he groaned at my gaze.

Hearing my name for the first time sent a shock through me. I was so confused. Things felt and looked fuzzy and lethargic. He leaned closer, his hand caressing my cheek while his other arm still held me tight.

He murmured with endless pleasure, "Did you know your little fairytale, that's been around as long as I have, is actually a warning?"

His lips were too close. I didn't care for what he was saying, I just wanted his lips. But he continued, "It is a warning for pretty girls against a man's sexual appetite."

That was what woke me up. My eyes flew open to find the one and only Klaus crouched over me on my bed. He wasn't as close to me as in my dream but I still felt that same intensity radiating off him. Realization hit me.

He controlled my dream. He took my favorite fairytale and twisted it around. He was unrepentant.

The moment was tense, waking me up fully. Neither of us moved a muscle, frozen in a battle of wills. But I was caught by those intense green eyes. What I said next, shocked even me.

"What big ears you have," I breathlessly said.

His face darkened visibly. He inched closer and finally said in his sexy accented voice, "All the better to hear you with, love."

If my heart could beat, it would be hammering at the speed of a hummingbird's. He had a hungry look to his eyes, echoing the way dream Tyler did. "What big eyes you have," I continued, slowly giving in.

"All the better to see you with, love." His hand reached for my face.

My lashes fluttered together. "What big hands you have," I pressed my cheek further into his hand, savoring the soft touch.

His other arm roughly pulled me to him, the hand squeezing my hip. I gasped at the electricity. "All the better to grab you with, love."

"What a horribly big mouth you have!" I quietly cried, about to throw myself at him.

"All the better to eat you with," he said in a hushed voice, sealing the last word with a kiss.

This still felt like a dream. I couldn't stop. He tasted warm, enchanting, and as old as a fairytale. The hard grip made me writhe against him. His mouth trailed its way down my jaw and neck. His teeth grazed my collarbone. I was wearing a typical t-shirt to bed that I luckily had no attachment to since he ripped down the middle. He stared up as his lips found I wasn't wearing a bra. With unnatural speed, he pinned my hands above my head with one hand. The excitement sent tingles through me. The other hand suggested I open my thighs, not that they needed the suggestion. He crawled down my body.

When he ghosted over my right nipple, I gasped out of need. My back bowed involuntarily to get his mouth closer. He licked, paused, then blew lightly. I whimpered at the feeling, my eyes sliding closed. Of course he would know a few tricks after a thousand years. The things that tongue did should be illegal. Lightening tightened in my belly when he gave the other nipple similar treatment.

I moaned and bucked my hips as his lips kissed down my stomach.

"Sensitive, are we?" he tightly teased in his rough voice.

He put hot, wet kisses all over my navel which had me panting for a whole other reason. If I was free, I would be pushing his wicked mouth to the place I really needed it. His other hand was idly toying at the hem of my pajama pants. I was getting desperate, grinding against his chest for some sort of relief. But he would have none of that as he pinned my hips down.

"Klaus," I begged.

"What do you want, Caroline?" the answer he wanted was obvious in his eyes.

Damn him, he had me pinned down completely. I was wide open, wet and weeping to be touched but he didn't care. He wanted to prove he was the one in power. I felt hot all over, feeling so close. If only he'd let go, I'd touch myself to finish the job.

I clenched my teeth and struggled against him. "Ahg, Klaus, damn it, I hate you."

"Don't be so mean, love," he nibbled my ear. "You can say it. I won't tell anyone."

Give him an inch, and he'll take a mile. He'll constantly try to manipulate me if I let him. But I'm dying from need. He licked just above my pants and that decided it for me.

"I want you to eat me," I groaned, unable to do anything but surrender.

The look on his face was that of a kid who got the ultimate Christmas present. Again using his unnatural speed, he let go of my hands, ripped off my pants and panties at the same time, and buried his face between my thighs. I cried out at the shock of his tongue. My hands went to his hair, bringing him closer. He parted my thighs wider, lifting them into the air.

"Ah, Klaus," I moaned.

His tongue lapped up the dripping liquid, the movements going faster. I was melting, quaking. I was so close. When his teeth pressed my clit, I colors exploded. I screamed his name. He reluctantly lifted his head after I calmed into bliss. He kissed my inner thigh softly, heating me up again.

The way he looked at me almost brought me to a second orgasm. He was lethal. His hand tangled in my hair as he brought me in for a bruising kiss. When he pulled away, he looked exactly how I felt. His eyes were black, teeth long, and expression hungry.

"Caroline," he whispered against my neck, "have you ever heard of bloodsharing? Can I have some of yours, love?"

I flipped him over, finally at an advantage. I kissed his throat, enjoying the sounds he made. He had way too many clothes on. I pulled his shirt over his head. I took a moment to appreciate his muscled chest before I tugged his pants down. He kicked them off. All this while, he was watching silently. My hand felt its way to his hard, erect cock. He bucked against my touch. I kissed him again as I planted my hands onto his chest.

I slowly lowered myself onto him. I was panting and shaking at the effort and he was growling. In a flash, he had us flipped. I gasped in shock as he had my legs lifted onto his shoulders. He thrust into me completely. I felt him fill me completely and clenched around him. I moaned as he set the rhythm, thrusting hard and fast into me. He was growling incessantly. He angled himself until he hit the perfect spot that had me screaming.

"Remember, petit chaperon rouge, I was a wolf first," he grunted against my ear.

"Bite me," I gasped.

He didn't need any further encouragement. His teeth sank into my neck. I rocked into the feeling of my body and my walls squeezing around him. I felt the euphoric pleasure unlike anything else. He thrust a few more times before he joined me. He lifted his now bloodied mouth and rolled over. My head lay on his chest as we lounged in the afterglow. My legs were still tangled with his. It felt nice.

Klaus offered his wrist to me, "Drink up, sweetheart. Wouldn't want you dying of a werewolf love bite now, would we?"

I pushed away his wrist and leaned up to get to his throat. I drank greedily from his life-saving blood. He moaned, gripping my hips tightly.

Stopping him from doing anything else, I said, "I think we have a problem."

"What's that?"

"You're power hungry and I'm a control freak."

"Hm, that is quite the predicament," he indifferently agreed.

"Klaus," I started gently, "did you mean what you said in my dream?"

"Every word."

"Then, trust me," it was a strange demand I never thought I'd say to Klaus. "I want you to be good."

He hesitated, "We all want things, Caroline but I can't change."

I touched his rough cheek gingerly. I've known this as the face of evil for so long, it's strange to see him as something else. "I don't mean change your nature. I mean change your decisions. You've been lying to yourself for a long time. Like, a thousand years, give or take."

"Give or take," he repeated, his lips quirking up. "What exactly have I been lying to myself about?"

"What do you want the most, Klaus?"

He bent his head for a deep, long kiss. "That. I… I'm sure I love you because I have never had a weakness I wanted to protect this much. You've tried to betray me, doubtless will try again, but I can't hate you."

"Me too. I mean, you're really bad but no matter how hard I tried, I can't hate you completely. You can still redeem yourself, if you want to."

"I am beyond redemption," he darkly said.

"No, you're not. No one is. Not if you want it badly enough," I insisted, desperately trying to convey my words. "Stephan was the Ripper, but he's different now, even after you tried to bring him back to that."

"Caroline, I don't think you're grasping it quite well, love. I've been a vampire for over a thousand years. All I know is blood and betrayal. I'm not about to deny myself when I can barely understand how Stephan can. Humans are little more than blood bags."

I sat up with a sickening notion that I'm lying in bed with the enemy. "If you don't stop hurting everyone and yourself, I'll have to stop you. Even if I have feelings for you, I need to do what's right. Where's your heart, Klaus?"

"It died a long time ago. I think I should go," he started to get out of bed.

I clenched my fists, anger and frustration getting to me. Why did he have to be so stubborn? "Why did you bother coming in the first place? Just for sex? Because I thought you loved me."

He reached down and brushed his thumb across the unbidden tears on my cheek. Carefully, he knelt down in front of me.

"You are beautiful, Caroline, even when you cry. It makes me want to offer you the world on a golden platter. I can't deny you anything," he sighed.

"I don't need the world," I said and threw myself at him. "I just need the big bad wolf to love little red."

I kissed him with reckless abandonment. He broke the kiss, "Suppose this means I won't be eating your grandmother."

I rolled my eyes and pulled him back in for another heated kiss.


End file.
